


you’ll never know, dear, how much i love you

by lukioo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad Ending, Serious Injuries, Tearjerker, The Office References, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, some fluff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukioo/pseuds/lukioo
Summary: I kiss Wade on the cheek on my way out, then let myself drop from the window, landing gingerly on my feet.I hear Wade faintly say “I love you” from the apartment window.I smile as I make my way down the alley, pulling down my mask and going on with my normal patrolling for the night.——————Blood sleeps out of the wound quicker than I could even think, barely being able to move my hands. They felt tingly and wet and warm all at the same time.I fumble around with the pockets on my torn jacket, trying to gasp onto my phone. A tingling sensation runs up my arms when I touch the electronic.My breaths are small and shallow as the bleeding still continues.The wound is so deep and wide that it can’t stop bleeding and start to heal.I unlock my phone and scroll through my favorite contacts list, trying to find Wade.Mr. Stark, no. Aunt May, no. Wade<3, yes.Blood smears against the cracked screen and I press down on Wade's contact.He answers the phone after the third ring. His sleepy voice comes through the speaker.“Mm, hello, babe?”





	you’ll never know, dear, how much i love you

**Author's Note:**

> umm I’m sorry this is depressing as heck but I’m proud

“Wow!” I exclaim with my mouth full of rice and meat, “This is hecka good.”

He smiles my way, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Family recipe, babe.” He ruffles my hair as he stands up, taking his bowl to the sink to rinse it out. 

“Are you planning on patrolling tonight?” Wade asks, back turned to me. I shovel in another spoonful of the Korean beef and rice into my mouth. 

“Yeah, unless you want me to stay?” I swallow, placing my bowl next to his once I’ve licked it clean.

“Nah, go protect the world, bug boy. I’m gonna stay in tonight, though. My back is pretty upset with me today.” He shrugs, scrubbing at the dish. 

“Okay, hon. Do you want me to massage your back again? That seemed to help last time.” 

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll probably just watch some of The Office and then head to bed.” He passes the bowl to me, and I’ve got a dish towel in hand, ready to start drying. 

“Well, don’t spoil anymore for me, okay? It’s been a really long time since I’ve seen it and I don’t want it to be ruined by your blabbermouth.” I huff, drying the bowl and putting it away in the cupboard. 

“Yeah, yeah. How far are you anyways?” He asks, handing me another dish. 

“Umm, I’m right around the part where Roy gets super angry at Pam and Jim.”

”Oh, wow. You’re not very far into it are you?” Wade teases. 

“I’m on the third season!” I say defensively, and put away the dish with a bit more aggression than I had wanted. It clangs with the others in the cupboard. 

“Easy, killer. It was just a joke.”

I don’t say anything else, but kiss him on the cheek as I head to the bedroom. 

“I’m gonna go get all geared up.” I announce to no one in particular. 

I open the door, and find my suit laying on the bed. I pull of my jeans and shirt, then my glasses and set them on the nightstand. 

The suit’s fabric feels slightly chilly against my bare skin, but I suck in a deep breath and put it on.

I pull on my jacket and walk back out to the kitchen, mask in hand. 

“Alright, I’m gonna head out soon, babe. Need anything before I go?” I ask. He’s already curled up on the couch with blankets up to his nose. 

“Just a kiss goodbye.” 

“I can do that.” I smile, pulling away the blankets from his face. I press our lips together softly, and smile even wider. 

“Help me out the window.” I say when I pull away. 

Wade huffs, but obliges as a open the window, and begin to climb out, holding onto his hands not to fall.

I pull myself up just a little bit and kiss Wade on the cheek, then let myself drop from the window, landing gingerly on my feet.

  
I hear Wade faintly say “I love you” from the apartment window.

  
I smile as I make my way down the alley, pulling down my mask and going on with my normal patrolling for the night. 

—————

It was a calm night, nothing was really going on, so you can’t blame me for lowering my guard. 

The AI in my suit, Karen, was also sent back to Stark lab to get updated and fixed, due to me being reckless while fighting, and getting almost getting her crushed. 

That was a fun day.

But as I was saying before, my guard was down, and Karen was getting fixed, so you really can’t blame me when I explain how this went down.

The ambush came from no where, just a swift hit to the small of my back, sending my to my knees on the ground. 

_Fuck_

I curse to myself, trying to stand back up to my feet.

An unfamiliar face greets me, and by the looks of them, they’re twice the size of me. 

To be completely honest, they were probably only an inch taller than Thor. Which is scary because Thor is one of the tallest men I’ve met. 

Of course, besides Hulk. Bruce is a little short though, so it’s just when he’s in Hulk form. 

I shouldn’t think about that right now, because he’s planning an attack in a matter of seconds, and I’ve got no plan whatsoever.

I get a feeling in my gut that I should turn around, leaving the man in front of me, but I just push it away because I’d be completely open and distracted for the large man to attack.

I should’ve just looked behind me, though. I should’ve listened to my gut and gotten a pounding from the man in front of me instead of what I got from the person behind me.

It hits me suddenly. A sharp pain plunges into my left side, extracting a gasp from me as I go completely limp. 

My legs give up, buckling underneath me and I can barely feel my waist.

The large man in front of me has disappeared. I never got a good look at the person who was behind me, but they left something in me. 

I scooch myself to the brick wall to lean against, trying to remember how to breathe.

My hands search for any signs of protrusions from my body, and I almost begin to scream when I feel the handle of a knife sticking out of my back. 

There’s a knife in my back. A knife. In my back. I can’t register it. I’ve been stabbed before. I’ve been shot before. Never in my side though. It’s been upper shoulder, lower leg, but never was it near any vital organs where it could be fatal. 

Blood sleeps out of the wound quicker than I could even think, barely being able to move my hands.

They felt tingly and wet and warm all at the same time.

  
I fumble around with the pockets on my torn jacket, trying to gasp onto my phone.

A tingling sensation runs up my arms when I touch the electronic.

  
My breaths are small and shallow as the bleeding still continues.

  
The wound is so deep and wide that it can’t stop bleeding and start to heal.

  
I unlock my phone and scroll through my favorite contacts list, trying to find Wade.

  
Mr. Stark, no. Aunt May, no. Wade<3, yes. 

  
Blood smears against the cracked screen and I press down on Wade's contact.

He answers the phone after the third ring. His sleepy voice comes through the speaker. 

“Mm, hello?” He murmurs, obviously woken up by the phone call. 

“Hey, honey. Do you know if I fed Aunt May’s cat today?” I ask as casually as I can, sucking in breath softly while applying pressure to the wound. 

“Why the fuck are you asking me at 1:3am, Petey. Can’t it wait till the morning?” He groans. I shake my head, forcing a pained laugh. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just been on my mind this whole time and Aunt May would kill me if I didn’t feed Diane while she was away.”

”Well, we can feed Diane extra food tomorrow if that’ll make you feel better.”

”Yeah,” I agree, ripping a strip of fabric off my jacket. 

“What was that?” Wade asks as I wince, biting my lip hard enough until it begins to bleed as well. 

“Oh, it’s nothing. My jacket got caught on something and was dangling fabric all around. It got annoying.” If Wade wasn’t so tired, that lie would’ve never worked. 

I let out a deep sigh when the bleeding finally comes down to a relatively normal pace. The knife is still in me though, and it’ll bleed even more if I try to take it out.

“Are you alright, baby?” Wade asks, his voice full of concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little sore from training.” I shrug, gripping the handle of the blade between my slick hands. 

“Okay. I’m tired, though. Please be quiet when you come home, love.” Wade informs me, and I nod tearfully. 

“I love you, Wade.” I say as I slowly pull the weapon out of me. My breath hitches and tears soak the front of my mask. I hang up the phone before I can hear him say “I love you too.”

The blade is halfway out. I decide that it doesn’t matter how loud I scream when I yank it out. It’ll all feel the same. 

When I pull it out, blood begins to pour out even quicker than before. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Tony always told me that if I ever got stabbed to never take out the knife by myself, it’ll just make it bleed even worse. What the fuck am I doing._

My eyes burn as I fumble with my mask, throwing it to the other side of the alley. I rub my eyes, smearing blood on my face, but I don’t care anymore about appearances. 

My head feels so numb but it’s throbbing so hard, I can’t tell what is worse anymore. 

Im wearing my old suit too, so it can’t alert anyone when I’m in danger or taking extreme damage. 

I let my head fall to the concrete pavement and I close my eyes. 

“Someone will find me” I whisper against the cold pavement, and let myself go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments n feedback are very much appreciated!  
> they always make me feel happy and accomplished (no pressure tho but I love replying to people’s comments)


End file.
